Fan Mail
by Mika Door
Summary: No summary, just a warning. Its T for a reason and it's a high T at that. Review and tell me honestly what you think. Mature discussions are welcome.


_Here's a little one shot that's been buzzing around in my head for months now. Finally, thanks to a couple of songs, it's spun itself out to be read. Warning this isn't fluffy or nice in away way. Giggling is acceptable where appropriate but if you're easily depressed this may trigger it. Obviously I have no copyrights to the main characters or their back stories._

* * *

Fan Mail

"Everyone ready?" Peter's asked glancing at the group across the room as he made some final lighting adjustments.

"Ready!"

"Go for it!"

"Yup!"

"Take one!"

"Sure!"

"Action!"

The replies came back to him in an excited rush.

Lemonade Mouth, the rapidly rising star on the music charts, sat around the living room couch of band member Charlie Delgado. In front of the band members on the coffee table was a lopsided stack of unopened letters. Bright colors and the occasional lumpy envelop drew their eyes. Stella's new "boyfriend", Peter, whom she had brought home after her first semester at UCLA Gould Law, stepped back from view though his voice could still be heard clearly. "Great. Stella, we're on. Do what you do."

"Hey Lemon Heads in internet land! It's that time again. Time to open our fan mail and share our Lemonade Mouth love with all our lovely fans. This time my new friend Peter has offered to direct, edit and upload this installment for us. And since he's being graded on it..." she chuckled, "I hope he does a good job." She winked at the off camera Peter while the rest of the band chuckled as well.

"So let's get started. Mo, do you want to do the honors?"

"Ok." Mohini selected blue envelope from the top of the pile and opened it. "This is from Jake in Tallahassee. He says, 'You guys are great! I'm only 12 but I want to be a famous guitar player as good as Stella when I grow up.' Hey he included a homemade bracelet for you, too."

"Awe! 'Sister Stella'. Love it! Thanks Jake!" Stella's infamously hard rocker edge melted a little at the compliment and gift. She reached for the next envelope, following the group's insider game that the one who received the acknowledgement was the one who got to read the next letter.

One by one the letters were read and the pile swiftly diminished. Until finally...

"Here, Wen, this last one's addressed to you," Wen withdrew his arm from around Olivia and accepted the small, squashy manilla envelope from Mo. Opening it he tipped the contents into his hand. A small pile of lacy stuff along with a small folded note paper was the sole contents. Palming the lacy stuff he unfolded the note and opened his mouth to read it aloud. His jaw snapped shut as a blush colored his freckled cheeks.

Noticing his reaction Olivia leaned over his arm to scan the note and giggling, reading aloud,

"Wendell,

You're awesome! I love you. We should be together.

Terry"

Wen sent an annoyed grimace at Olivia as everyone around them awed and cooed at him. Olivia flashed him a pacifying grin before stretching up to kiss his cheek. Scott tapping his filled hand drew his attention away from the blond. "What did they send you?"

Glancing down he unfurled the ball of lacy and raised it to eye level, only to yelp and drop the item as if he's been burnt. His face was flushed a deep red as Stella bent down to retrieve the lace. "Is this what-" She trailed off as she hooked a finger along one lacy edge and lifted it. "Oh my." She dropped it back into the envelope before breaking into a fit of giggles. "Wen, it would appear that Terry is sharing her thong with you," she explained to the internet viewers.

"That's not necessary. No one needs to share their panties with me." He rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment.

"What? Don't you like getting a girl's panties Wen?" Stella teased.

Mo's, "Stella!" was nearly drowned out by Scott snickering while Charlie nearly choked on the lemonade he was drinking. Even Peter's stifled snort of laughter was heard off camera.

Wen glanced at Olivia who simply raised an eyebrow at him, a mysterious smile shadowing her pale lips. Red-faced, he cleared his throat uncomfortably before replying, "There is no way I can answer that without getting into trouble." Olivia finally lost control and hid her face against his shoulder as a fit of giggles took her over.

"Well, on that note," Stella, grinning wickedly, faced the camera and spoke over the laughter of the other band members. "We all want to thank you our wonderful fans. Without you we wouldn't be here," A rowdy chorus of 'thank you's echoed her sentiment. "We'd also like to thank Peter for taking the time to film this and posting it on our website. Also, Terry, thank you for your love, and your thong. We'll be sure to have it framed for Wendell."

The image froze on the screen, Wen's mortified expression etching its self on Olivia's brain as she gazed at the monitor.

"Did that incident leave much of an impression on you then?"

Olivia tore her eyes from the screen, scraping her gaze over the man sitting across the room from her before looking down to the floor.

Honestly, no it hadn't really meant much more than a chance to learn more about our fans. Stella was right; our fans got us to where we were. Without them we would still be playing music in a school basement.

"Did something happen to make you change your mind?"

Of course our fans are individuals. Our music appeals to the downtrodden, the ones that feel powerless or left out. That was kind of the point when we became a band. To be the voice for the voiceless. It has a kind of appeal to some.

A week after our fan mail reading was posted to our webpage, Wen received message on his blog on the site. It was brief but a little disturbing. "Wendell, I didn't realize you were with Olivia White. You should change your mind. You and me were made for each other. Love, Terry"

At first I was willing to ignore it and so was Wen. The others didn't think much of it either but I guess it was starting to eat at Wen, especially since Stella and Scott were still teasing him a little over the whole panties thing. I told him I wasn't bothered by it when he told me how he felt. Eventually though he posted a blog telling everyone that he loved me and asking fans to please respect that. Most of the comments on the blog were supportive and really very sweet. There was one that really began to worry us all, though. 'I told you we were meant to be together. I guess I'll have to make you change your mind.' It was posted by someone with the username, "Wenwillluvme4evr". A few days later I received a note in the mail through our publicist from Terry, "He's mine. Only I get to kiss his lips, count his freckles and run my fingers through his hair. Back off, White, or else."

"What did you do?"

We talked to our publicist and she got the police involved. There wasn't much they could do since the threat was pretty vague. They collected the envelopes with the notes and panties, and had a forensic computer specialist investigate the postings but there wasn't much to go on. Mostly they offered advice on staying safe while they continued searching. Though we were usually very careful about revealing personal information about our families, the police also decided to increase drive by patrols in our neighborhoods as a precaution. We were well known enough in our school system for our addresses to be known as well.

"Did it help?"

No.

"What happened?"

Olivia glanced back up at the man across the room, and then settled her gaze on the monitor. The pained expression on Wen's face bringing tears to her eyes, which she stubbornly blinked away.

It was about two weeks after we'd contacted the police. They hadn't found anything more and Terry hadn't sent anymore messages. I guess we started to relax a little. Wen and I had gone for smoothies one evening after band practice then he had walked me home. It was just after dusk by the time we got there. We lingered outside for a few minutes and then he left me at the porch after we'd said good night. I was standing at the door hunting for my house key. The bulb in the porch light had burnt out that morning and we hadn't gotten around to changing it, so it was a little dark on the porch. I heard a noise coming from the porch steps and I looked up thinking it was Wen. It wasn't. All I could think as this large black shadow ran at me was that if it had been Wen his pale skin would have glowed a little in the dim lights from the street.

Olivia closed her eyes and took a deep breath before willing herself to look steadily at the man sitting across the room from her.

The shadow slammed into me knocking me into the house. I realized that there were hands around my throat and I couldn't really make a sound or even breath. I started struggling and managed to bring my knee up. That's when I discovered my attacker was a man because I couldn't see his face inside his sweatshirt hood. The impact of my knee with his groin made him loosened his hold enough for me to get some air and I tried to get away from him. All I did was cause us to fall over my bike that was leaning against the wall. I tried to crawl away again but he was so fast. He was on top of me before I got too far and leaned over me choking me again. He whispered in my ear, "I told you he was mine."

The next thing I saw was the front door open and my grandmother standing over my attacker with the bat we keep hidden in the umbrella stand. She must have heard all the crashing on the porch and come out to investigate. I know she hit him once because suddenly I could breath again, though it hurt. My attacker seemed to be deciding whether or not to go after Gram, for a moment, and then he was gone. Gram ran in to grab the house phone and called 911. I finally managed to sit up and hunted for my cell phone. As soon as I found it I called Wen. I wanted to warn him to call the police or is dad or find safety somewhere but I couldn't really breathe. I my voice was very hoarse and I kept coughing making my voice so much worse. Wen was trying to understand me and help me calm down when I heard him cry out. I heard some scuffling then the line disconnected.

I was so frantic but by then a cruiser had pulled up just ahead of an ambulance. I was admitted to the hospital for the night and it was only the next morning that I was told what happened. That's when I learned that they'd caught Terry Conlon after he'd attacked Wen.

"How are you doing now Miss White?"

I'm recovering. My physical wounds are healed. I'm hopeful that once I get through this my emotional and psychological ones will finally heal as well.

"Miss White if you saw Terry again would you recognize him?"

Honestly, probably not his face. Its a shadowy blur. I will never forget anything else about him though. I still hear his voice in my dreams, the size of his hands on my neck and his weight pinning me to the floor.

"Thank you for you candor, Miss White. That's all I have for you."

"Mr. Abernacky, do you have any questions for Miss White?"

Olivia's brown eyes flicked briefly to another man standing across the room from her.

"No, your Honour."

"Thank you Miss White. You may step down now. Mr. Kelly please call your next witness."

"The Prosecution calls Wendell Gifford to the Stand."

Olivia remained unmoving for a moment, steadily memorizing the face of Terry Conlon sitting at the table across the courtroom from her. Finally, she collected her purse from the little shelf in the witness stand and followed the bailiff from the room, sharing a warm, relieved smile with Wen as she moved through the door.

* * *

_Ok, listen to Death Cab for Cutie's "I Will Possess Your Heart" (the really long version) and/or "Creep" by Radiohead while you read this. I was also inspired by Eminem's Stan for the character "Terry". And no I have no desire to stalk any member of the cast of Lemonade Mouth or anyone else for that matter. This idea came to me after seeing an interview with Adam, Bridgit, Hailey, and Naomi encouraging people to stalk them (in an innocent way and online I think was their intent) and it made me worry for them. My thanks to Bubblina15 for pointing the interview and specifically that part of it out to me in the first place. (BTW, Bubblina did you see my reference to last Sept? For you girl ;-D)_

_And yes, now that this is out of my head I can get back to focusing on Lemonade Bubbles final chapter. Its more than half done (I know I said that almost two months ago but hey I have a very full schedule and a head full of scripts)._

_A+, B, Hailey, Naomi, and everyone else out there please be smart and safe. -luv Mika_


End file.
